Happy Holidays
by Kali1
Summary: Mock Thanksgiving scenes.


_****_Happy Holidays

_**By Kali**_

**_Author's Forward: _** _To be honest, I wasn't to happy with GL's 2000 Thanksgiving_

_episode. So, the best thing to do, imo, was to write a little fanfic featuring my favorites_

_on the show._ _A little wish fulfillment on my part._

FADE IN: 

INT. BAUER KITCHEN DAY 

META is standing in front of the stove, while RICK and MICHELLE are getting the china ready to set the dining room table. 

META: It's almost ready. 

RICK: Good! I'm famished! I don't think I can hold on much longer. 

MICHELLE: But, Rick, our guests haven't arrived yet. 

**Rick gives his little sister a look of mocking scorn.**

RICK: Well, they should know better than to sleep in on Thanksgiving. 

MICHELLE: This coming from someone who slept until noon, today? 

**Rick raises his hand in protest. But, before he can begin talking:**

MICHELLE: And, who got off *early* the night before. Nice try, 'Frederick!' 

RICK: Oooh, you know I hate that name... That means war, missy! 

**Rick tosses a potato roll lightly at his sister who SHRIEKS with LAUGHTER.**

** Meta regards the two with a frown, and CLEARS her throat. Both stop their mischief, and immediately look over in her direction.**

META: Now you young hooligans, behave yourselves! I haven't slaved over a hot stove all day, in order for you two to have a food fight! 

**Rick and Michelle both look apologetically at Meta.**

RICK: I'm sorry, Aunt Meta. I didn't mean..... 

MICHELLE: I'm sorry, too. 

META: It's okay, kids. Reminds me a bit of the old days. 

**Meta smiles fondly at the memory.**

** BLAKE and ROSS enter through the door. Blake is pushing Clarissa in a baby stroller and carrying a container of sweet potatoes, while Ross is carrying the twins.**

BLAKE: Hi, hope we didn't keep you waiting. 

META: No, not at all. Come in, come in! 

RICK: Hi, Blake. Ross. Here, let me get that for you. 

BLAKE: Thanks! 

Rick takes the sweet potatoes, and heads off toward the dining room table. 

MICHELLE: Hi, guys! I'm glad that you both could make it! 

Michelle gives Ross a hug. 

ROSS: Us, miss Meta's cooking? Perish the thought! 

BLAKE: Yeah, Ross is thrilled that he doesn't have to endure my cooking today. Well, except for the sweet potatoes, that is. 

ROSS: Oh, don't be so hard on yourself, honey. One bad turkey experience, is not the end of the world. 

BLAKE: Ross, one leg of the turkey was burnt, and the other was raw! How much worse can it get!? Oh wait. Don't answer that. It has been worse. One year, the turkey turned out 'blonde'. The year before, charred. I swear, Ross.. 

Ross shakes his head in exasperation. 

ROSS: It's not that big of a deal. 

Enter PHILLIP, HARLEY, ZACH, and LIZZIE. Harley is carrying Zach, while Lizzie is carrying a pumpkin pie. 

PHILLIP: Hi, everyone! Thanks for having us, Meta! 

Phillip gives Meta a brief hug, and a kiss on the cheek. 

META: My pleasure, dear. 

HARLEY: Yes, it really is nice of you to go to all this trouble. 

META: It's no trouble, really. I'm just a little surprised that you two didn't want to spend the day with your father, Harley. 

Phillip and Harley exchange awkward glances at her remark. 

META: Oh, dear! Did I say something wrong? 

HARLEY: No. It's Dad's problem. Not ours. I just want to have a peaceful Thanksgiving with friends, this year. No fireworks. No plane crashes. Just peace and quiet. 

PHILLIP (nods): Amen, to that. 

Phillip looks around the kitchen. 

PHILLIP: Where's Rick? 

META: He's...... 

Meta realizes that Rick has been out of the kitchen for a few minutes now. 

META: Oh, he better not be! 

Meta heads off towards the dining area. 

NEXT SCENE: 

Lizzie puts the pie onto the kitchen table. 

LIZZIE: Daddy? Is Uncle Rick in trouble? 

PHILLIP: It's okay, honey. This is practically a tradition with your Uncle Rick. 

ROSS: Uh huh. That's for sure. Now, Lizzie, let me tell you a story about your father and your Uncle Rick. Okay? 

LIZZIE: Okay! 

PHILLIP (worried): Ross. 

ROSS: Don't worry, Phillip. I'll change the names to protect the innocent. 

PHILLIP (frowns): Uh, yes. But *we* weren't the innocent. 

ROSS (grins): Bingo! 

MICHELLE: Oh, this I've got to hear! 

CUT TO: 

Harley and Blake are standing in front of the see through glass door of the oven. 

INSERT: 

A golden brown 18 LB turkey is roasting in the oven. 

FAVOR ON: 

Harley and Blake both share a look of slight envy. Harley is still holding Zach. 

BLAKE: How much you want to bet that the turkey turns out exactly right? Juicy and tender? Not a hint of dryness? 

HARLEY: I don't take bets that I'll lose. 

BLAKE: Thought so. You know, it would be nice if my turkeys would actually defrost correctly, from the get go. You buy it. You put the sucker in the fridge for two days to defrost the darn bird. It should be so easy. 

HARLEY: Only, it isn't. And then you have spend a couple of hours soaking the darn thing in cold water. 

BLAKE: I tell you, if I have to cook one this Christmas, or next year. I'm going to buy a fresh bird. No more frozen ones, nosiree! 

HARLEY: Hmmmmm... Or you could go the pre cooked route. 

BLAKE: True. It would leave me more time to spend with my three feisty, but adorable, rugrats. 

Harley looks adoringly at Zach, and then hugs him closer to herself. 

HARLEY: Yeah, I know the feeling. So, where is your mother? 

BLAKE: She'll be stopping by later. Right now she's with Billy and his family. 

HARLEY: She's been spending a lot of time with him, recently. 

BLAKE: Yeah, well... It's nice to see her happy for a change. She's in denial, of course, about her feelings. But, it's nice to see her moving on with her life. After all the stuff that happened with Dad and Fletcher. 

HARLEY: Well, Billy's a nice guy. I've gotten to know him pretty well over the years, me being his former stepdaughter, almost sister-in-law, and the mother of his only grandchild, and all. He's good guy, a real straight shooter. 

BLAKE: Yeah, well, my father can certainly attest to that. 

HARLEY: Oh, my! I'm sorry! I completely forgot! 

BLAKE: It's okay. It's all water under the bridge now. He served his time. 

Harley gives Blake a curious look. 

BLAKE: I'm fine with it. Really! 

Harley (disbelieving): Uh huh, sure. 

BLAKE: Okay, so it's a little weird that my mother is dating the man who went to prison for shooting my father. 

HARLEY: A little weird? 

BLAKE (shrugs): Yeah, well, stranger things have happened. I'm trying to adapt a live, and let live, attitude. 

HARLEY: Except, when it comes to Ross and marriage? 

Blake nods. 

BLAKE: Except, when it comes to Ross and marriage. 

FOCUS ON: 

Blake and Harley gaze over towards Ross, Phillip, Lizzie, and the twins, a look of longing on Blake's face. 

FREEZE FRAME: 

**Disclaimer: **_ Guiding Light is owned by P & G Productions. This little fan fic is meant as pure, harmless fun. And as such, no profit is being made from it._


End file.
